The Gang's at Hogwarts!
by punk-rocker-sango
Summary: Miroku becomes a teacher at Hogwarts, so Inuyasha, Sango, and Kagome go as students. Mature content on the way.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: we don't own Harry Potter OR Inuyasha. We are simply crazed fans that love the books.  
  
This is collaboration between Frodo Potter and myself. Nice name, eh? *Ahem* on with the story!!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Arrival  
  
It was a typical day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting at their usual three adjacent seats in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Suddenly a loud poof resounded from outside. (Note: There is a dictionary at fanfiction.net.)  
  
Being the curious students they are, the trio went to investigate.  
  
"Miroku, what the hell did you do?!" Sango shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I told you a thousand times; this is where I am to work," Miroku calmly replied.  
  
"Whatever." Sango pulled out a letter. "What the hell is this letter for?"  
  
"Hey, I got one of those, too," a teenager with dog ears commented excitedly.  
  
"What a coincidence; so did I," a cute and very femininely- built teenage girl replied, obviously intrigued by this strange occurrence.  
  
"That means that you all are accepted to Hogwarts," Miroku explained exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh," the gaggle of sixteen year olds said in unison.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango screamed and bitch slapped Miroku across the face just as a familiar trio of teenagers walked toward them.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?!" half-shouted Ron.  
  
"I am your new defense against the dark arts teacher, and these," Miroku jabbed a thumb toward Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha "are some new students," Miroku explained to the trio.  
  
"Why do you have a hand print across your face, Professor?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Sango," Miroku pointed at the correct girl "just mistook my love touch for- the wrong way and called me hentai, which is my native language for pervert," Miroku explained quickly because Dumbledore just appeared within sight, followed quickly by Professor McGonaggal.  
  
"Come on, Harry, let's go," suggested Hermione.  
  
"Uh, Harry, you're drooling," Ron pointed out as he followed Harry's line of sight, which was directly in line to Kagome. "Now I see what you're drooling over," he commented before the trio left.  
  
"Ah, hello, Professor Houshi. I see you had no trouble getting here," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, and I have met three of my students. A rather inquisitive lot, aren't they? At any rate, I apologize for being a day late. I hope it didn't cause too much of a catastrophe," Miroku replied.  
  
"It was no trouble at all. We usually let the students have an extra day for the first years to adjust to the school environment anyway. Tonight you three will be sorted into your houses," Dumbledore responded, pointing at Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
That night right after dinner, the trio of new students were sorted into their houses. Sango and Inuyasha, who were sorted into Slytherin, were easy to place; for the hat responded to what house they should be in when it barely touched a single hair on their heads.  
  
Kagome, on the other hand, was far harder to place. After about twenty minutes, or so it seemed to the students, she was placed into Gryffindor.  
  
Harry privately cheered at a small party in his head while she walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down right next to him.  
  
After dinner, all the students headed off to their respective common rooms for the rest needed for the upcoming classes that would follow.  
  
Kagome fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. In the Slytherin common room, however, there were two bodies still awake. Though there were just two people in the common room, there was an unfathomable amount of tension amidst.  
  
A./N.: So, how did you like it? Review please!! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: We're still not J.K. Rowling OR Rumiko Takahashi, so we don't own the characters.  
  
Chapter 2: Trouble City, USA  
  
Sango was sitting on a green velvet-feeling couch directly across from Draco, leering at him intently. Draco was giving her a charming smile.  
  
"Why are you up so late? You need your beauty rest," Draco said to Sango.  
  
"I don't need sleep; there's a such thing as coffee. I haven't slept in a week because coffee can sustain me," she explained, still leering at him evilly.  
  
"All the more reason to go to sleep, because you'll come out more radiant than you already are," Draco retorted, smiling again.  
  
"Aw, really touching. Go fuck yourself," she said with a scowl.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Draco asked, bringing a look of mock hurt upon his handsome face.  
  
"More than necessary, you pig fucker," Sango said, and started reading a book.  
  
"You have an attitude to match your beauty, my dear," he replied, almost sardonically.  
  
"Look, I have a boyfriend," she said, glaring at him.  
  
"Who is it? It better not be that moron teacher, or that dog-kid, because I'll kick both their asses," he said.  
  
"What? EWWW! I don't like either one of them. His name is Sesshomaru. He doesn't go to this school. We talk on the phone now, and through email, and visit on days out of school. He's also a lot better looking than you, and probably a lot smarter, too. Not to mention he can kick your ass," she said, looking satisfied. "Now, if you don't mind, He should be on the internet, waiting for me to email him." With that, she pulled out a laptop, cast a spell on it, and started typing away.  
  
Draco, looking over her shoulder, found his email, went to his bed, and pulled out a laptop. He emailed Sesshomaru, and told him to stay away from Sango. Now a clip from the chat Sango and Sesshomaru were having.  
  
Sesshomaru: hey, Sango.  
  
Sango: Hey. I really miss you. I really hate this school.  
  
Sesshomaru: Hey, are you cheating on me? B/c some guy, his username is Dmalfoy, is emailing me telling me to stay away from you b/c you're his girl.  
  
Sango: doesn't sound familiar...wait! Draco! I'm gonna kick his ass to Uranus and back. And, no, I'm not cheating on you.  
  
Sesshomaru: Who's Draco? Isn't that Latin for dragon?  
  
Sango: I suppose it is. He's this annoying blond kid that likes me. Miroku, as usual, won't stop grabbing my ass. But at least I can still talk to you.  
  
Sesshomaru: We can't be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. Too many people like you at your new school, and I don't want you cheating on me, so maybe when you come back we can start dating again.  
  
Sango: okay, I guess that sounds reasonable. Bye.  
  
Sesshomaru: bye.  
  
Sesshomaru signed of at 2:36:27  
  
Sango then ran into her bedroom and, heartbroken, fell asleep.  
  
A/N: end of chappie 2. Like it? R/r plz! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, we still don't own the characters involved in this fic. Please do not ask us for the permission to use them.  
  
*Next morning*  
  
"Oi, Sango, what the hell is wrong with you? Eat or I'll eat it for you!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
Sango sighed. "You always think of your stomach, don't you? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just fine..."  
  
"There is no fucking way you can be fine! I can smell it," replied Inuyasha as he sniffed her back and arms.  
  
"AAHH! Get the fuck off me you furry bastard!" screamed Sango as the entire room went quiet.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?! Only I have the authorization to grope her! You're coming with me!" Miroku shouted as he dragged Inuyasha by the ears, which were disguised as hair that sticks up.  
  
*the mens' bathroom*  
  
"Miroku, I didn't touch her, I swear. I was just trying to find out what the hell was wrong with her," explained Inuyasha.  
  
"First off, it's Professor Houshi to you; not Miroku. Second off, why would she scream at you if you were just trying to find out what's wrong with her. By the way, how were you trying to find all this out?" questioned Miroku.  
  
"Well, you know how I can smell emotions?"  
  
"Don't tell me you tried to smell her." Inuyasha simply nodded. "How could you do that?! You know how she hates that! She is only turned on when I sniff her, and that's only her hair, no where else! You tried to sniff her back and arms. No wonder she was pissed off!" ranted Miroku.  
  
"Really, she says she despises it when people smell her, especially if it's you," Inuyasha replied innocently.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to punish you seeing as you're my friend. You're dismissed."  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Draco, noticing what happened, snuck up behind her and cast a truth spell on her.  
  
"Why are you so depressed?" asked Draco.  
  
"Why would I- I'm depressed because Sesshoumaru broke up with me," replied Sango as she burst into tears.  
  
Draco took her in his arms lovingly. Damn, she smells sexy! Thought Draco as he ran his fingers through her raven locks. She stiffened as she smacked him in the head, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like "don't do that." Just then, Miroku walked in.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kind as to drop my friend?" Draco let go of her. "Thank you, now please give us a little bit of privacy?" With that he led Sango to the teachers' lounge.  
  
"Inuyasha explained the whole incident to me. What's so troubling for you?" Miroku queried as he embraced her lovingly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru broke up with me. Am I that unlovable?" Sango replied, sobbing gently.  
  
"Sssh. No, you are no where near unlovable. I mean, look at what you have. You have a multitude of friends that care about you, and, judging by the way Draco acts around you, a guy who loves no one but you. I don't even blame him, because you have the greatest personality in the world, plus you're drop-dead gorgeous." Miroku smiled and wiped away her tears. Then he kissed her forehead and his hand dropped to her butt.  
  
"Hentai!" Sango exclaimed as she smacked his hand away. "You know how to ruin a wonderful moment. You'll never end your ways."  
  
"There's the Sango I know. By the way, technically I have dibbs on groping you because we're engaged." Miroku smiled at her shocked expression.  
  
"I-I- I'm WHAT?!" Sango yelled as her face reddened to ten shades deeper than usual.  
  
"Do you not remember?"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Miroku and Sango sat in a grassy field. (A/N: This is after she gets up to leave but falls on her knees. WARNING: Spoiler ahead. If you have not seen this episode, don't read it for your sake!)  
  
"If we ever happen to defeat Naraku, would you live with me on a farm and bear my children?" asked Miroku.  
  
Sango buried her face in her hands. "Yes," replied Sango.  
  
"Really? Ten, or even twenty?" Miroku questioned, clasping her hands happily.  
  
"Yes! Will you give up your lecherous ways?" Sango answered.  
  
Miroku looked at her, his smile still glued to his face.  
  
He's not going to give it up, is he? Sango thought.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"Oh, God, I did, didn't I?" Sango muttered, face buried in her hands because she was blushing so hard.  
  
"It's okay if you don't want to at all. I mean, we can't get married until after you graduate from Hogwarts." Miroku looked at her, patiently waiting for a reply.  
  
"Give me some time to think about it," replied Sango, almost inaudibly.  
  
A/N: That's chapter 3. Please review. 


End file.
